1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage device, and more particularly to an armchair with a storage device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An armchair conventionally comprises a seat, a back, two armrests and a base. The existing armchairs don't have storage function, and between the armrests and the seat is an unutilized hollow space. The present invention is aimed at efficient utilization of this space between the armrests and the seat without considerably increasing the cost and complicating the structure of the armchair.